Surrogate Father
by Elena Chamberlain
Summary: Makoto contemplates her relationship with Artemis.


Another old fic uploaded here for archive purposes. Written to the prompt "father figure" for sm_monthly Shitennou month.

* * *

Makoto hated studying in the weekends.

Saturdays were better spent checking out exotic shops for adorable home accessories or workouts. Sundays were best for brunch with her friends and watching the food channel for new cooking ideas. The weekends were best for recuperating from an exhausting schedule; however, fate always had other ideas.

She glanced up from her book and looked outside. The sun hung high in the blue, blue sky as though summer had already arrived. In the garden, Haruka and the shitennou played Frisbee with little Hotaru. Mamoru recorded the scores nearby. Setsuna and Michiru sat in the shade, their eyes ever watchful over their adopted daughter. They laughed when Haruka beat Jadeite in catching the Frisbee. The men laughed with them, the rumple of their combined laughter penetrating into the vast sitting room. Kunzite threw an arm over Jadeite's shoulder while Nephrite ruffled the blonde's short hair.

Makoto envied them. She wanted to be out in the sun, too.

Graduating from university had never been one of her goals. She didn't have her parents to badger her into getting a degree or fret over her affairs. They were long since dead, and the inheritance they had left her was more than sufficient to support her even if she failed to establish a successful career.

Makoto had learnt the intricacies of the stock market in her early teens. Her investment portfolio was doing well in the market. The returns she had accumulated could help her kick start a bakery in Tokyo's central metropolitan area as soon as she desired it.

She stretched her arms and legs. Something soft and warm shifted against her foot. She looked under the table to find Artemis had curled beside her. The white tomcat opened an eye to regard her briefly before returning to its afternoon nap.

If it weren't for the cat, Makoto would not be reading her degree now.

Artemis had somehow decided to step in as her surrogate father while he was also looking out for Minako. He made certain that Makoto graduated from high school and passed her university entrance examinations. He reminded her that as a future guardian to Crystal Tokyo, it was for her benefit to read a bachelor's degree. Sometimes, he would visit her and remained in her company until very late. Minako had thus suggested, half-heartedly, passing 'the fat, ancient fuzzball' into her care.

Makoto knew better the reason to his almost undivided attention.

Artemis cared because Makoto had no dependable connection before she became a senshi, whereas all the girls had someone to look after them whatever the circumstance.

Both Usagi and Minako had their families, in addition to the cat guardians. Ami had her mother, who, though she was a busy doctor, would secure some hours in the week exclusively for the blue-haired genius. Rei had her grandfather and Phobos and Deimos. Haruka, Michiru, Setusna and Hotaru were one happy family.

Then there was Mamoru, who not only had Usagi's unconditional love, he also had the resurrected shitennou to serve as his guardians and friends again. While the girls had their reservations regarding the shitennou's loyalty, the four men had proven to be worthy of their trust in due course.

Makoto was the odd one out. Perhaps that was why Artemis took it as his duty to be her surrogate father. He was adamant that under his watch, the girls would be informed if Makoto should had similar encounters like those with Tellu, Touhiichan, and Hawk Eye.

Nephrite had jumped in then. He insisted he could move in with her or rent a place nearby, because who was a better candidate than him to look after Makoto?

Artemis had denounced the shitennou's impulsive arguments. No shitennou under the same roof as the girls, said he. They better not dream of it until the establishment of Crystal Tokyo.

Likewise, Makoto had declined the offer. As much as she admired Nephrite, she knew he needed to be a shitennou first. There would be time for romance later. He could not be so rash when trust was a delicate matter.

Makoto massaged her neck muscles. The words on the page before her refused to register in her brain. Around her, Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi were poring over their books and notes. She could practically see choice curse words and question marks hovering over their heads in their battle against school. Mid semesters were demanding. She couldn't wait when she would be freed in the summer.

Makoto looked longingly to the garden. What she wouldn't give to be among that group. Pushing her chair back, she stood away from the revision table and stretched her arms upwards. Deciding a break would clear her head, she walked towards the deserted hallway.

"Makoto, where are you going?" asked Artemis.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Bathroom break," she said before leaving the room.


End file.
